icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Delayne Brian
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba | career_start = 2007 | website = }} }} DeLayne Brian (born July 24, 1990 in Winnipeg, Manitoba) is a female ice hockey goaltender who competes for the Wayne State Warriors women's ice hockey program. On February 4, 2011, Brian was the goaltender in net when Meghan Agosta broke the NCAA scoring record. Playing career Playing career Brian spent the 2007-08 season with the Notre Dame Hounds in the Saskatchewan Female Midget AAA Hockey League. She led the league in goals-against average (1.25), wins (17) and shutouts (6) during the regular season while finishing third in minutes played (1053). In the playoffs, Brian went 9-2 with a 1.92 GAA and three shutouts. She helped the team to a league championship and the Western Shield title. NCAA As a freshman (2008-09), Brian had a record of 15-6-0. She set a school record with a .714 winning percentage and coming up just two wins shy of Valery Turcotte's record of 17. Statistically, she posted a 2.72 goals-against average and a .898 save percentage in 21 starts. In addition, she led College Hockey America with a .910 save percentage in conference play. On October 3, 2008, Brian made her NCAA debut. She recorded 22 saves against Bemidji State. Her first victory was October 18 at Union. Her first career shutout was on November 8 versus the Vermont Catamounts. In a two game series on February 27 and 28, she stopped 69 of 77 shots against #3 Mercyhurst. On March 6, she played in the longest women's hockey game in school and CHA history, a 4-3 overtime victory over Robert Morris in the CHA semifinals She entered her junior season with Wayne State's all-time best career winning percentage (.551) . Her 20 wins and 4 shutouts were second best all time. In addition, she entered her junior year fourth all-time in games played (40), saves (959), and minutes played (2310:01). As a sophomore (2009-10), Brian played in 19 games while starting in 18. She registered five wins with a 2.52 goals-against average (seventh-best in school history), a .912 save percentage and three shutouts. Her second career shutout came on October 3 in a 0-0 tie at Rensselaer as she stopped 37 shots. 2010-11 *October 11: DeLayne Brian made 26 saves in a 3-0 victory over St. Cloud State to earn her fifth career shutout. The following day, she had 39 saves in a 1-0 loss to the Minnesota Golden Gophers. In both games, Brian had a 0.50 goals-against average and a .985 save percentage.http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/101110_weekly_release *October 16: DeLayne Brian stopped 40 shots from Boston University. It was two shy of her single game career-high. In the two game series, she had a total of 75 saves. * DeLayne Brian made 71 saves in a two game sweep at Colgate. In the 4-0 triumph, she had 31 saves while earning her second shutout of the season. It was her sixth career shutout. The following day, she registered 40 saves, as the Warriors triumphed by a 5-3 mark. In addition, she held Colgate’s power-play unit scoreless in nine chances during the series. With the two wins, she moved into a tie for second all time in WSU career victories with 24.http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/weeklyrelease102510 *In October 2010, DeLayne Brian was the starting goalie in all eight of the Warriors games. Among the highlights, she accumulated 61 saves on Oct. 1-2 against Bemidji State. On top of her 61 saves, she held the Beavers to 1-for-13 on the power play. On October 8, she registered her fifth career shutout as she blanked St. Cloud State. Against nationally ranked Boston University, she had a career-high 75 saves in the two game series. Against the Colgate Raiders, she would earn another shutout as she notched 31 saves (on October 22). She led all CHA netminders with a .932 save percentage and ranked third in the nation during October with 272 saves.http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Nov_1_2010.pdf *January 21-22: Delayne Brian made 59 saves in a series split versus # 10 ranked Quinnipiac. She stopped 28 shots in a 2-1 win, as Wayne State snapped an 18-game winless streak against ranked opponents. Brian finished with 31 saves on Saturday. For Brian, it was her 16th performance with 30-plus saves this season. Her 700 saves are fourth-most in the nation and the second-highest single-season total in program history. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Weeklyreleasejan242011 *On February 4, 2011, Meghan Agosta became the all-time leading scorer in NCAA women's hockey history with three goals and one assist in Mercyhurst College's 6-2 win over Wayne State in Erie, Pennsylvania. http://www.windsorstar.com/sports/Agosta+breaks+NCAA+time+scoring+record/4235021/story.html Warriors goalie DeLayne Brian made 28 saves in the second period. She broke the program record for saves in a period, previously held by Kelly Zamora who had 24 at Mercyhurst on Feb. 2, 2002. Brian finished five saves short of the single-game mark set by Tina Thibideau (56 saves) at Harvard on Jan. 4, 2003.http://wsuathletics.com/news/2011/2/4/WHOCKEY_0204113056.aspx?path=whockey Wayne State goalie DeLayne Brian was the goaltender in net when Agosta broke the record. Hockey Canada She was selected to participate in Hockey Canada's Under-22 Strength and Conditioning/Skating Camp on April 30-May 3, 2009 in Calgary Career stats Hockey Canada http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&player_id=10055 Awards and honors *CHA Defensive Player of the Week honors (Jan. 26, 2009) *CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Feb. 16, 2009) *CHA Defensive Player of the Week, Delayne Brian (Week of January 19, 2010)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=92&path=whockey * DeLayne Brian, CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 11, 2010) http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/weeklyrelease100410 * DeLayne Brian, CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 18, 2010)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/101810_Weekly_Release * DeLayne Brian, CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 25, 2010) *DeLayne Brian, CHA Defensive Player of the Month (October 2010) *DeLayne Brian, CHA Defensive Player of the Month (December 2010) http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/DecemberMonthlyAwards *Delayne Brian, Runner-up, CHA Defensive Player of the Month, January 2011http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/MonthlyAwardsJan *DeLayne Brian, Wayne State University women's athlete of the week (Week of November 29, 2010) *DeLayne Brian, Wayne State University women's athlete of the week (Week of January 3, 2011) *DeLayne Brian, Wayne State University women's athlete of the week (Week of February 7, 2011)http://wsuathletics.com/awards.aspx?aow=117 *2009-10 CHA All-Academic Team References Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Born in 1990 Category:Wayne State Warriors women's ice hockey players Category:Manitoba hockey player list Category:Calgary Interno Draft Picks